With the miniaturization and thinning of electronic devices such as digital TVs, mobile phones, and laptops, a coil component applied to such electronic devices has been required to be miniaturized and thinned. To meet such demand, research into and development of various winding type or thin film type coil components has been actively conducted.
The major issue in the miniaturization and thinning of coil components is to realize the same characteristics as existing coil components, despite the miniaturization and thinning thereof. In order to meet such demand, there is a need to increase a volume of a magnetic material and minimize a volume of an insulating material to secure low direct current resistance (Rdc).